In Honor of Stoick the Vast
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Hiccup mourns the death of his father. Luckily, his faithful dragon Toothless is there for him.
**A request done for my good friend, Rosto'sGirl. This is also my first 'How To Train Your Dragon' story. So please, no flames or rude comments! Please be nice! Thank you!**

* * *

In the land of Berk, a village populated by vikings and their dragons, it was just a typical day.

But for a certain viking in particular, things weren't so serene.

Hiccup gazed upon the tall stone statue of his deceased father, Stoick the Vast. Stoick sacrificed himself to save Hiccup from Drago's Bewilderbeast.

The young viking was devastated and felt more mournful than he ever felt in his life.

"I wish you were here right now, Dad." said Hiccup. "So much as happened and I wish you were here to see it."

Hiccup had no time to grieve over his father's death because of Drago. But once he and the Bewilderbeast was defeated, Hiccup became the new chief and Toothless the alpha dragon.

Hiccup's heart just swelled up in his chest. He felt horrible, he squeezed his eyes on reflex and tears came steaming down his face.

A shadow loomed from behind Hiccup. He turned around and there was his dragon, Toothless.

Hiccup quickly wiped away his tears. "Hey, bud."

Toothless growled softly.

"You've been here the whole time, huh?"

Toothless wore an expression that said yes.

The young viking let out a big sigh. "Toothless, we've been through a lot. But this...nothing could have prepared me for this. I always thought my dad, the great Stoick the Vast was invincible. He looked invincible and was strong enough to back it up. And now he's just...gone."

Hiccup hung his head in despair. "How could this have happened?!"

If only Toothless spoke English so he could talk to Hiccup. So instead, he tried to show him.

The black dragon nudged Hiccup's head up. The viking watched his friend point his head at the statue, then back at Hiccup. He repeated this a couple of times.

"Are you...trying to tell me something?" asked a confused Hiccup.

Toothless nodded. He then turned Hiccup's attention to the village. Hiccup watched everyone being happy, laughing and smiling and flying with their dragons.

Then Toothless rubbed against Hiccup's body, cuddling against him.

Hiccup started to smile. He stroked his loyal dragon and began to put the pieces together.

"I think I get it." said Hiccup. "You're trying to show me that my dad didn't die in vain. Because if he hadn't of saved me, then none of these people and these dragons would have a future."

Then Toothless looked up at the sky. Hiccup looked up as well.

"And, my dad is still watching." Hiccup said. "Mom told me that when someone dies, they're not really gone, they're still watching as long as you don't forget them."

Hiccup was truly amazed at how well Toothless was at understanding humans. He hugged the dragon's head. "Toothless, you never seize to amaze me."

Toothless smiled. He gave Hiccup a lick up his stomach.

"AH!" Hiccup jumped back from his friend. "Easy, buddy!"

Toothless looked perplexed. What caused that? He walked up to Hiccup until the human's back was against the stone wall.

Hiccup felt afraid, fearing that Toothless had discovered a weakness of his. "Uh, Toothless?!"

Then Toothless nuzzled his nose against Hiccup's stomach, causing the human to yep and laugh a little. "Toothless!" Hiccup giggled out.

His reaction intrigued the dragon. And it made him want to do it again.

Toothless then pounced and tackled Hiccup, pinning him to the ground.

"Toothless! Bad dragon! Bad, bad dragon! Get off now!" Hiccup ordered.

But Toothless wasn't going to get off. He nudged Hiccup's shirt off and started licking his tummy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No! Toothless! STAHAHAHAP!"

Toothless was amazed! This tactic made Hiccup a giggling mess on the ground! He just discovered a human weakness!

That dragon tongue was murder on Hiccup's stomach. The human couldn't stop laughing.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UNCLE!"

Seeing his owner unwilling to battle, Toothless stopped.

Hiccup wiped the tears from his eyes. "Low blow there, bud. Low blow."

The Night Fury couldn't help but laugh. This strange weakness humans had not only made Hiccup happy, but him happy as well!

"You are amazing, buddy." Hiccup said, stroking under the dragon's chin. "One things for sure, I'll always have you."

Before leaving, Hiccup did the decent thing and did a silent prayer for his father. Toothless was a bit perplexed, but eventually use stood what the human was doing.

Hiccup looked back at Toothless and smiled. "Come on, bud. Let's go home."

As they walked home, Toothless looked back at the Stoick statue. The dragon knew in his heart that Stoick saved Hiccup because he loved him as his own child. He didn't just save Hiccup, but helped save the future chief of Berk.

Perhaps, this was Stoick's way of passing the mantle of chief to his son. Maybe. Just maybe...


End file.
